Behind Blue Eyes
by Middlemachine08
Summary: Elena Singer, the daughter of Bobby and the late Karen Singer, has been brought up in the hunting lifestyle. Like every nine-teen year old, she is rebellious of her father's strict parenting and wants freedom. Though one mysterious night changes Elena; her heart of steel, slowly (and secretly) becomes a heart of glass. Chance encounters serve as clue as to what has happened to her.
1. Important

I originally uploaded this to my Wattpad account, Middlemachine08. I have some Supernatural One-Shots uploaded onto my Wattpad as well, it would mean a lot if you would take the time to check them out sometime.

I don't own Supernatural (though that would be awesome), the songs used, or any of the images used within the story. I came up with Elena's character and that's it. I do not claim to own anything in the story (except Elena). I simply wrote this as a tribute to the wonderful show.

Also this book takes place relatively in around season 7 and onward in the show, so spoiler alert!

This story wouldn't have been possible without all of the help from my phenomenal beta-readers (and best friends): Brenda, Melissa (Wattpad: 221bstarfleetstreet), and Jade (Wattpad: JadeCope). I'm so thankful to have them in my life, no words can express the surmounting gratitude I have for them. I'm not all the way caught up with the show (season 8) so there is going to be somethings different. Jade does write on here as well! Her username is JakefromStateFarm99.

Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.

Also I want to thank all of you for actually taking time to read my stuff. I will forever be thankful for you all.

Thank you and Enjoy,

Amanda


	2. Prologue

June 3, 2012

It was 4 in the morning when the end of her life began.

The blonde stumbled into the house decorated with various demon traps and runes. (Very classy.) She maneuvered her way through the rooms, careful of the creaky floor. She didn't want to wake her father, or she would never hear the end of it. It wasn't that hard, she had done this plenty of times.

"Shit," she cursed as she stumbled, she grabbed onto the wall for support. Aside from her sleep deprived state, her head pounded from God knows what, probably the "sip" of alcohol she had.

' _Yeah probably_ ,' she thought to herself. She made a mental note to never drink again.

The blonde made her way to the kitchen, hoping there was something in the fridge that would sound appetizing. She settled for the jar of Maraschino cherries. Plucking a cherry from the jar, she ate 12 more before screwing the cap back on and putting it back in the fridge.

"God tomorrow is going to suck," she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her forehead. She chugged a glass of water before going to the living room. She took exactly seven steps before the room blinded her with light. Gasping as she covered her eyes, and mumbled curses, she held onto her head, which was aching more now.

"Elena Karen Singer," The thick country accented voice said, a sharp and angered attitude resonated from it. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No," the blonde slurred. "I don't care either. I'm going to bed." Elena stomped out of the room, trying to escape from the light's brutal rays. She didn't get far; she was harshly pulled back and turned around.

"I don't think so. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? We need to talk." Her father said. Elena looked down, blocking out everything. God was she tired. She didn't remember too much from the night.

A night at the club with her friends.

A 'couple' of drinks sipped.

Then she was home.

She knew nothing to terribly bad happened. Sure, drinking and entering a club under the age was frowned upon, but it was only a couple of drinks (she tried not to keep track). And it was a damn good time.

Elena felt two hands cup her cheeks and lift her face up. "Look at me," her father said softly. Bobby looked into his daughter's face. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot, and the heavy scent of alcohol stained her breath. It was safe to say that his daughter looked like shit.

With a deep sigh, Bobby grabbed his daughter a towel.

"We can talk in the morning, but only if you take a shower. And brush your teeth." Bobby handed her the towel. With an exhausted sigh, Elena trudged up the stairs, mumbling something about how "Showers at four in the morning aren't fair."

Elena had to admit, the hot water felt good on her skin. She washed her hair and body, twice. Then she stood for what felt like eternity under the shower head, relaxing as the warm water massaged her.

When she finished, she exited the now steam filled bathroom, and sought refuge in her room. She saw through the window the sun was starting to rise. She quickly dressed in an old grey t-shirt and a long pair of pajama pants, her skin slightly damp from the shower. She didn't even care about her hair; she unwrapped it from her hair towel and brushed her finger through it a few times.

Elena popped a mint in her mouth and decided she would brush her teeth extra good in the morning and by that she meant afternoon when she would get up.

Elena laid on her bed, not caring about the dirty clothes on the floor, her stinking breath, or her ridiculously wet and tangled hair. She cared for none of it as she let the world fade away.


	3. 1 Slip Kid

June 3, 2012

Elena felt as if her head was going to explode. She definitely was never going to drink again.

After several groans of pain, she made her way to the bathroom, where she threw up all of last night's contents. After several minutes of purging, Elena decided it was best to take another shower.

Elena dressed in a plain grey t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, some black combat boots and a leather jacket. After brushing her golden locks (and her teeth extra good), she made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." Bobby said as he stood hovered over a book of runes.

"Good morning to you too." Elena said as she went to fridge, eyeing the Maraschino cherry jar.

"Try again hun," Bobby closed the rune book and made his way towards Elena.

"Try what again?" Elena said, annoyed at her father's unclear statements.

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon, not morning. Also no more cherries for you. Your brunch is in the microwave." Bobby took the jar of cherries from his daughter and closed the fridge door. Elena sighed and opened the microwave to reveal eggs and bacon. After heating it up, she attempted to go up to her room and eat.

"I don't think so Elena, park your rear at the table. We need to talk." Bobby crossed his arms.

 _'Shit, I hoped he would forget about that...'_

With another over dramatic sigh, Elena turned around and set her food on the table.

"Do you think it is acceptable for you to run off like you did last night?"

"Dad it was the party I told you about last week."

"You didn't mention that you would be home at 4 in the morning. Nor did you mention alcohol was going to be there."

"I didn't even know alcohol was going to-"

"I assumed I could trust you to make decisions that are wise. Obviously I can't, and because of this you're grounded."

"Really?" Elena spat as she rose from the table in fury. "I am nineteen years old! I am an adult. I don't have to listen to you!"

"Oh yes you do! You still live in my house. If you won't accept the rules I have, then you can leave." Bobby's words stung Elena. She knew her father didn't mean it, but she didn't care.

"Fine then, I guess I will!" Elena stormed out of the house enraged. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere besides the house was where she needed to be.

Deciding it was best to walk the back road for a while, Elena put her earbuds in and let the music calm her, helping her think.

He was being overly strict, though it was her fault because she partied a little too much the previous night. She was still very aware of it. She hoped the walking would help with her headache.  
But it seemed to only make it worse. Then again, Bobby didn't know everything that happened last night, neither did Elena for a matter of fact (though she definitely knew more).

"I need water." Elena mumbled as she rubbed her temple.

After stopping at a gas station a few miles ahead, Elena started walking back home, wanting to apologize for her actions. Her father's consistent voice mails made her feel all the more guilty, also she was really needing the plate of eggs and bacon she left behind.

Taking her time, Elena took in the scenery around her, the long empty road, the blue sky over head painted with the occasional cloud, the classic rock music playing through one ear. The guitar and piano send shivers through her body, with the percussion preventing her from stopping.

 _It's a hard, hard world._

Things were peaceful until a car came rolling in behind her, she heard it slow to her.

"Well aren't you a nice find." the old hick in the passenger seat said as he rolled down his window. Elena pretended to ignore him, but instead her heart was pounding with fear.

"Come with us, baby. I know you can hear me."

"Leave me the hell alone." Elena growled as began walking faster. It was when she felt a hand seize her arm that she knew she was in major trouble.

It all seemed strangely instinctual.

Elena lurched forward, turning to see the man while also breaking free from the man's grip. He was smiling and advancing toward Elena. Elena, who was getting fearful because of her uncontrollable actions, grabbed the man's arm and dislocated it. The man's cries of pain terrified Elena, she couldn't control her body. It was as though she were a puppet.

The man crawled back into the car, wincing in pain.

"Let's get out of here, this bitch is crazy." the car sped off down the road. As she watched, the car swerved and flipped into the ditch. She ran to where the car was. Elena only had to see the red to know what she had done.

She choked back a sob as she ran from the car. She wasn't far from her house at this point.

Should she call her dad?

The police?

Disappear?

The last one would make her suspicious, she scratched it.

Police.

Dad.

The police would consider her crazy, leaving with the option of her still potentially pissed off dad.

'God please let him know what to do.'

She slowed down and collected herself, pulling her phone from her pocket. She looked at herself through it, was that blood dripping from her nose?

 _No easy way to be free_

"Probably happened during the fight." Elena lied as she ran into bathroom. Her father was right behind her in the bathroom. It couldn't have been from the fight, the men didn't lay a finger on her if she remembered correctly (except for the one time).

"You got into a fight!?" He yelled. Elena locked the bathroom door, preventing Bobby from entering.

"Who the hell did you fight?"

"Some perverts that stopped me when I was walking home." Elena said behind the door. She took some toilet paper and wiped the dry blood from her face.

"Where are they?" Bobby yelled through the door. "I outta kill them for messing with my daughter."

Shit. Shit. Shit. What was she supposed to say?

"Um...they left after I threatened to call the police." Elena said as she opened the door revealing her now clean face.

"You should've called me. I would've straightened them up." Elena knew her dad meant that he would either kill them, or kick their ass to the point of it.

"Dad I'm fine leave it be." Elena said as she heated up the plate of eggs and bacon from earlier. "We might as well talk about last night since we're here."

"Alright then," Bobby said as he crossed his arms. "Let's start from the beginning of the night."

"Okay," Elena said as she bit into a piece of bacon. "I snuck out, when you were asleep, and went to a club downtown with my friends."

"What did you plan on doing when you were at the club?" Bobby pulled a chair out and sat, his elbows leaning on his legs.

"I don't know, hang out or dance. Point is, no one really cared. If you got in the club, you were safe the whole night. Those bouncers knew damn well that my friends and I were under aged too. I hadn't even knew the place existed until Jean told me a few days ago. Anyways, my friends didn't mind the presence of the alcohol. I didn't either, I've had it bef-"

"Look I don't care if you have had alcohol or not at this point." Bobby slammed his fist on the table. "How many did you have?"

"I had two," Elena lowered her head, she was lying, she stopped counting after two, and Bobby knew it. Bobby stayed silent, meaning she could continue.

"I know after I finished my second beer, things started getting blurry. I know nothing bad happened. But I don't really remember too much."

"How the hell did you get the car home?"

"I'm sure someone was kind enough to drive me." She placed her half eaten plate of food into the sink. "People are kind enough in this world and can be trusted. I know our lifestyle prohibits it-"

"Our lifestyle does not prohibit trust, Elena. We just have to be more careful on who we trust." Bobby stood, walking to the fridge, pulling out a beer.

"Is this my punishment?" Elena groaned, the stench made her almost hurl.

"Part of it."

"What's the other half?"

"I haven't decided the other parts yet. I'm not creative with punishments, I never had to worry about them. I just went with what your mother decided as 'punishment'." Bobby winked.

"Jesus Christ dad!" Elena was going to hurl, any second now. Bobby chuckled and took another sip of beer. "I'm going to go throw up now."

"You're welcome dear. If you need anything just holler."

After using the restroom, which did include some puking, Elena relaxed on her bed, a mix of nervousness and not caring about the damn day mingled in her mind. In the corner, her radio played some song about being a soldier at 13.

Elena, who was almost asleep, jumped when her phone vibrated. It was from Jean;

 **Are you alright? I haven't heard if you made it home last night.**

Confused, Elena texted back;

 ** _Yeah I did, I thought Charlotte drove me home._**

 **No, you left with some guy.**

 ** _Really? I don't remember anything._**

 **Yeah, you were dancing with some guy that came over. The two of you disappeared. You and him apparently took the car and left us. We kept texting you, but you wouldn't respond. Had us all worried sick!**

Elena's stomach dropped.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Elena mumbled to herself. She would never get that freaked out over a simple bloody nose (which was to blame on the weather), she was a hunter! She has seen and hunted scarier things.

 ** _I'm fine now. I didn't even know that happened. I'm sorry I caused a ruckus. I guess it was the alcohol?_**

 **You know not everything is the alcohol's fault. You scared the shit out of everyone last night. I try to be nice to you, but you are too shady Elena.**

Elena didn't respond, instead she threw her phone across the room. Why did everyone have to be such a bitch to her? They didn't know what her life was like; they didn't know she protected their asses from the evil in the world (she didn't expect them to). Jean was lying too, anyone with eyes could read the texts and see how much of a fabulist she was.

Elena decided it was best to settle down for the night, figuring she was too pissed off the do anything else. Curling onto her side, Elena closed her eyes, letting the classic rock lullaby her to sleep.


	4. 2 Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress

_June 4, 2012_

"Rise and shine Sammy!"

"Not this again," the younger Winchester mumbled, it was only when he sat up that he realized Asia wasn't playing.

"I knew that would get you up." Dean stated, proudly. Looking at the clock, Sam groaned and got ready for the day.

It wasn't uncommon to find Elena up early with a book. When she wasn't helping her father with a case, it was safe to assume Elena was in the safety of her room, curled up, and reading.

Though this morning was different, Elena was plagued with three things (thus preventing her from reading).

The night at the club.

The two men _she_ killed yesterday.

And all the bloody noses she kept having.

She wasn't too caught up about the club, stupid people had been to them before, but the latter two wouldn't stop doing relays in her mind.

"My God Cas," Dean breathed as he hit the steering wheel. The older Winchester was not fully healed from the death of his angel friend.

"Come on Dean," Sam said. "He's not dead, he'll be back. He always comes back."

"I watched him die in front of me Sam! Do you honestly think he survived being dissolved by the Leviathans?" The older Winchester spat.

"I don't know," Sam calmly retorted. "But Castiel is full of surprises, we don't know anything."

"Well I know he's not coming back, at least not for a long time." Dean said. The younger Winchester decided not to respond, instead he pulled out his phone, dialed the number, and waited for the caller to respond.

At around 8:00, Elena went downstairs for food.

Her father was already up, talking on the phone. She guessed it was probably one of the Winchester brothers, for Bobby sounded happy and pissed at the same time. She knew Dean and Sam, they were like brothers to her, she liked their company.

Elena began cooking breakfast, buttered toast. By the time the toast hopped from the toaster, Bobby was off of the phone. He sat at the table, a newspaper in hand.

"Dean and Sam are coming over later." Elena stared down at her slightly burned bread.

"Elena? Did you hear me?" She didn't look up from her now blood stained toast.

Elena began shaking, her vision becoming blurry and she went into a coughing fit. She heard her name being called, her father's voice was frantic.

The other was calm.

 _1 day before_

 _June 3, 2012. 12:47 a:m_

The evening air was cool. The Saturday night lights glowed, guiding young and hopeless souls on their misadventures through the streets.

The group of girls, clad in tight black dresses, eagerly strolled down the street. Elena laughed at a stupid joke Charlotte made as they waited outside the club.

"My god," Jean reached into her purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She quickly lit one. "It's too hot out here to be waiting this long." Elena rubbed the black see through material that lightly covered her forearms.

"You nervous, Singer?" Jean exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Me nervous?" Elena laughed. "Yeah right." Across the street, Elena was barely able to make out a silhouette in the shadows.

"Whatever you say." Jean focused her attention back to her cigarette.

Castiel knew she could see him, but he waited until they were in the club before he stepped out of the shadows.

The bouncer, a burly man with lots of tattoos, looked at him with confusion.

"I think you've got the wrong place, this isn't the Met Gala." The bouncer laughed as he crossed his arms.

"I believe I do actually," Castiel said as he pulled the badge from the pocket of his dark brown coat. "Special Agent Dale Cooper, I'm here with the FBI. Am I just going to stand here or are you going to let me in?"

The bouncer quickly lost his tough act. "Y-yes sir," he said as he sheepishly stepped to the side, allowing entrance into the club. Castiel entered the building not looking back at the bouncer.

The club was buzzing with life. The room smelled like a mix of alcohol, sweat, and expensive perfumes. Music blared as bodies pressed against each other on the dance floor.

Castiel felt not only uncomfortable, but also confused as to how anyone could enjoy themselves in a setting like this. His thoughts didn't matter though, he was on a job. He pushed his way through the waves of bodies.

*****  
Elena felt alive. In the first ten minutes of being in the club (which was equally mixed with minors as it was with legal goers), she had already downed half of a beer. Elena stood at a high table with Charlotte, who was having a staring contest with her phone. She took another swig of her beer when she saw him.

He stood in the middle of the dance floor, swaying his hips to the loud pop music. The swindler's green eyes caught Elena, making her quickly turn her gaze away and pretened to have conversation with Charlotte.

"Would you care to dance?"

****  
Castiel was really uncomfortable. This club was about as bad as the strip club Dean took him to that one time. Shuddering at the memory of it, Castiel continued to push his way through the club.

There she was.

She was standing by a high table with another girl. She had a beer in hand, something Castiel would have to take note of later. Castiel brushed his suit off before going over to the long cool woman in the black dress.

****  
"Would you like to dance?"

Elena looked up and saw Mr. Swindler standing in front of her, a smirk plastered on his smooth face.

"Of course I would." Elena accepted, swindler wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor. Under any other circumstances, Elena would've told him to bug off.

Tonight was different; for Elena and Castiel.

"My name is Gabe," Swindler said when they reached the dance floor.

"Pleasure," Elena commented as they began to dance.

Castiel watched Elena through the dim club lighting as she was escorted to the dance floor. With a heavy sigh, Castiel pushed his way through the heavily populated dance floor again. He made sure to keep a good distance between himself and the two, he didn't want to confront them just yet.

The bar had the perfect view of the two. Castiel didn't want to drink though (it ended badly last time he did). Instead he simply ordered a water, to drown his nerves.

Man was she beautiful. Castiel had known of Elena, but never saw her until tonight. Meeting her tonight was not a good thing. It was planned, no chance encounters tonight.

****  
"Why don't we go someplace else sweet cheeks?" Gabe whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around Elena, his hands lowering down her back.

"No thanks," Elena sighed disgusted. She pushed herself from Gabe's grasp and began walking off the dance floor. Elena felt herself being pulled back, Gabe grabbed her wrist and led her to one of the club's exits.

Under any normal circumstances, Elena would've beaten the crap out of Gabe. However, all the power Elena had in her became lost when she looked into Gabe's now completely black eyes.

Castiel moved quickly, he was not to let them out of sight. He followed close behind the two, through the club's exit. When he reached left through the same door, he was greeted with a dimly lit alley. Elena and the man were nowhere to be found.

The man knew Castiel was following them.

Before he had time to think, Castiel broke into a sprint to the left and down the dark alley.

****  
Elena's head was spinning. The beers she had started kicking in, and she was practically pissing herself. She was being taken by a demon to God knows where, and she was too frightened to do anything about it. All the training she had was tossed out the window.

She needed help, but there was no way to get it. If she tried anything, then she would die, hypothetically speaking.

Then, the game changed when she heard someone sprinting behind them.

Castiel could make out the two in the dim lighting. As he got closer, he saw Elena look back at him, relief washing over her features. Castiel froze when he saw who the man with her was.

Gabriel, his thought to be dead brother.

He quickly came back to his senses when he saw 'Gabriel' give a wicked smile as his eyes turned black.

"I will end you." Castiel said as he stepped forward.

"Not if I end her first." The demon wrapped his around around Elena's shoulders and put a hand on her head. Casitel watched as Elena thrashed wildly and cried in the demon's arms.

"Give me Elena or else." Castiel said firmly. The demon took his hand from Elena's head, who gasped from the pain.

"Or else what? You going to call daddy to come and help you? Oh wait, daddy is gone!" The demon laughed. "Didn't you ever learn anything about sharing Castiel?"

"Elena is not an object, she is a human. She is not yours to protect, I have been given that job and only me."

"Well I don't like it." The demon put his hand on Elena's head again, her nose started to bleed.

 _It all seemed strangely instinctual._

Castiel zapped behind the demon and slit his throat with a angel blade. Elena fell forward, her head hitting the hard pavement. Castiel quickly knelt down and lifted Elena's now bleeding head into his lap. Her face was a mess from the bloody nose. He pressed a hand to her cheek and began to heal her.

****  
Elena saw a man looking down at her. The hand on her cheek spread warmth throughout her body, making her want to close her eyes.

"Close your eyes, Elena. You're safe now."

****  
Castiel drove the 1971 Chevelle, Elena was asleep in the passenger seat.

This was all difficult for him to process, he knew Elena wouldn't remember any of this the next day, at least she shouldn't. He wanted her though, much of him wanted her to remember him. It wouldn't hurt her, for it would make the future meetings a little less awkward. Or would it make them worse?

It didn't matter, this was his job. He had to protect her and this was what had to be done.

Castiel pulled into the old car yard. After parking, he gently woke up Elena. After many whines of protest, Elena opened her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"It does not matter." Castiel replied.

"You were the one that saved me from the demon?" Elena got out of the car and closed the door. Castiel looked down to hide his blush.

"I suppose I did. But it wasn't anything I-" Elena cut him off with a kiss. Cas, who was shocked, eventually melted into the blissful kiss. Their lips brushing in sync. Castiel put a hand on Elena's cheek the back of her neck. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her so her back was leaned against the car. A few moments later Castiel, reluctantly, broke the kiss.

"We will meet again." He said put his three fingers to Elena's forehead. Elena closed her eyes as she felt a warmth blanket her body. When she opened them, he was gone from her sight and mind.

She turned and walked to the house. Looking down at her watch, she saw it was four in the morning.


	5. 3 Turn To Dust

_June 4, 2012_

 _Running_  
 _Warmth_  
 _Blood_  
 _"We will meet again."_

Elena heard the sound of rain drumming on her window.  
'How the heck did I get up here?' She groaned.  
Bobby came in the next second, engulfing Elena into the strongest embrace she had ever experienced.  
"Don't ever do that again! You understand?"  
"What the hell is with you being all sentimental?"  
Bobby pulled away. "Do you think this is funny?!" Elena was able to see the fresh fear in his eyes. "One minute you're sitting at the table, the next your nose is bleeding like Niagara Falls, and you're on the floor convulsing."  
 _Of fucking course_  
"I-" Elena panicked. She couldn't hold it back. Elena threw herself into her father's arms and cried, telling him everything that had happened to her in the past 24 hours. About the two guys she killed, and what Jean had texted her about the night.  
Her father took it better than expected, he only asked 'What the hell?' Four times before assuring Elena that everything was going to be okay. He left shortly after.  
Elena knew nothing was okay, her father wouldn't leave her in that state so quickly.  
Elena spent the rest of the day in her room, thinking to the point of where her head ached. It was annoying as hell that she didn't remember anything.  
 _'What if something happened?'_ She shuddered at the thought.  
"I wonder if he was cute." Elena mumbled. She quickly brushed the thought off. _'He could've hurt you Elena! It doesn't matter if he was cute or not!'_ She mentally scolded herself. Still, the thought as to what this mystery man looked like still rang in her mind.  
When her father would come in to check on her, she would pretend to be asleep. Elena didn't want social interaction with anyone, at the moment. She needed to calm down, and let the music take her to another place for a few hours.  
It was just starting to get peaceful when her nose began to bleed again.  
"Mother fucker!" She hissed as she jumped from the bed and rushed to the bathroom.  
Elena locked the bathroom door behind her and was quick to wet a washcloth. She pressed the warm material to her cool face and began wiping the crusty blood off.  
Elena looked into the mirror, she didn't know how she had bags under her eyes, she had slept so much the past two days. Yet again Elena didn't know why she kept having these damn bloody noses, so she didn't question it.

After cleaning up, Elena went back to the poster covered room she called hers, and plopped onto her bed, she didn't feel like doing anything. She needed a break from everyone and everything.  
Neither Jean nor the rest of the crew had tried to contact Elena, they were probably still pissed at her for "abandoning" them.  
'Yeah right,' Elena thought. 'If anything I should be the one pissed off at them, and they should be trying to make amends. They didn't look out for me! They thought it was perfectly okay to let me disappear with this guy and not come after us to protect me. Yet, they are pissed at me because they had to walk home. If I had died, I bet they would piss on my grave. What bitches.'  
Sighing, Elena rolled over and closed her eyes. The pattering of the rain calmed her.

It wasn't exactly easy saving Elena, Castiel had to lay low since everyone thought he was dead. He wasn't ready to go to her again, the power he had in him was completely drained from the visit.  
But something inside of him made it impossible to stop thinking about her.  
He wanted to see her again, to see if she would remember him.  
He needed to see her again.

The loud crackling of thunder is what eventually woke Elena. Groaning, she turned so she faced her room, for her bed was in the corner against the wall. The room was darker than before she went to bed.  
Elena kicked her legs off the side of the bed and stood, she was barely able to make out the objects in her room. She was careful to feel her way around the room as she walked toward the door. She discovered it was locked when the door handle wouldn't budge.  
"I don't even remember closing-" Elena was rudely interrupted by a bright streak of lighting, a booming roar of thunder following.  
"Elena," a cool deep voice called. She turned around to look out the window. Light from another lightning bolt made the figure outside Elena's window visible. "Follow me."  
"Yes," Elena breathed. She slowly walked to the window, unlocking the latches. Mystery man helped Elena through the window.  
In an instant, Elena was in a forest, her back to the ground. She sat up and looked around, observing she was alone, Mystery man was out of sight. Above her the full moon was hidden by the large trees. The air was cool.  
Elena began walking deeper in the woods. The crunch of twigs and the hisses of the saccades sang in the eerie atmosphere.  
Elena spotted mystery man, he was about forty feet in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers. They stared at each other for a moment, his eyes widened like a deer in headlights. Mystery man turned and ran, his trench coat flowing behind him.  
"Wait!" Elena cried as she began chasing after him. _He_ was the one who brought her here, somehow, and he was going to bring her the fuck back. This was how Elena's dreams all went, she would act and take control when she thought something was suspicious. Though for being a dream, mystery man was capital "H" hot.  
"Come back!" She yelled as she pushed herself to run harder. Though her feet moved as if they were in quicksand.  
"Every fucking time!" Elena cursed. Before she could move, Elena's body froze. She was now in the middle of a road, a car coming full speed in her direction.  
"Stop!" She yelled as she braced for impact. Nothing happened, she looked and saw the car crash into the tree to her left. The next thing she knew, everything was on fire.

Elena woke up to smell of something burning. She jumped from her bed and saw the smoke entering her room from the bottom of the door. Elena rushed out of her bedroom and was met with a cloud of smoke, Elena choked and saw the fire quickly crawling up the stairs.  
"Holy shit!" She screamed as she shut her bedroom door. The fire was spreading too rapidly to do anything. Elena was quick to grab her most beloved things: a photo of her late mother she kept by her bed, her purse (which was filled with salt, holy water, a pistol, her phone and charger, and her wallet), a pen, and a small notebook. Elena ran to her open window, and took one last look into her room before jumping out and running out to the car yard.  
Elena struggled breathing, her uncontrollable sobs breaking through the the wall within her, the smoke innilation and the fact she was running all contributed.  
She eventually came to one of the old cars her father had been fixing up recently. She threw her things through the window into the passenger seat.  
"There you are," a male voice said. Elena had no time to react as she was thrown into the open area of the car lot. She groaned, her vision was blurry because of the tears from earlier. The man had black hair, his face morphed into a rapid demonic creature that reminded Elena of the creatures from _Tremors._ She gave a strangled cry and began crawling away.  
"This is going to be fun." Elena heard the thing say as it got closer to her. Hands grabbed Elena's feet and pulled her back.  
"No!" She cried as she began kicking the thing, trying to crawl away from it.  
"It won't do you any good going against me-"  
"Hey! Over here!" Elena looked and saw her savior, Dean. The thing looked down at Elena before breaking out into a grin and began chasing Dean.  
"Elena get out of here," she heard Dean yell as he ran off. Sam was by her side when Dean and the creature were gone. He helped Elena to her feet, and they b-lined for the car.  
Sam quickly hot wired the car and pushed Elena in the driver's seat.  
"I need you to drive and get out of here as fast as you can okay?"  
"But what about you and Dean?" Elena's voice was hoarse. "Is my father okay?"  
"We don't know, Elena. Dean and I will be fine. Get out of here, we will meet up with you somewhere. Stay safe." Sam didn't wait for Elena to respond as he ran to where Dean and the thing were.  
As she sped out of the car lot, Elena looked back and saw the smoke from the house. She turned onto the road and drove as fast as she could.  
"What the hell is going on?" She cried, the road was dark and vacant. Questions raced through Elena's mind:  
 _Was her father safe?_  
 _Were the Winchester's okay?_  
 _What the fuck was the thing that came after her?_  
 _What was she going to do?_  
 _Where was she going to go?_  
Elena's nose began bleeding, she ignored it. She kept her eyes on the road as she sped down. She occasionally checked to see if there was a car behind her, maybe the Winchesters catching up to her. Nothing greeted her but the empty road. What happened next was to fast to comprehend.  
Someone ran into the middle of the road, Elena screamed and swerved the car, crashing into a tree. Elena hit her head in the steering wheel and felt glass cut into the skin on her arms legs and stomach. She looked as to who made the decision to run into the road. She could've sworn she saw herself standing in the road, staring back at her.  
Elena's eyes became heavy and her breathing slowed. She welcomed the darkness with open arms.


	6. 4 Eyes Of A Stranger

**In the beginning, the EMT will be talking to Elena, knowing that she is unresponsive.**

 **My dad is an EMT and helped me with this part.**

 **An emergency extrication is when a first responder breaks all protocols and gets the job done, they only use it in true life or death situations.**

 **My dad said in normal extrications an EMT doesn't carry the patient "bridal style" out of the car, instead they break the window and get in the back seat and hold the patient's head up while the other EMT (there is usually two EMT's to an ambulance if it's a basic. But usually there is one EMT and one Paramedic per ambulance) gets this device called a KED to lift the patient out. Also he said that it depends on who gets to the scene first, but you have to have the fire department and possible break the window and stabilize the car (such as when it is flipped over on its side).**

 **I had my dad read what I had of the chapter so I could get his input, because I wanted to make this as realistic as possible. He was super helpful and supportive.**

 **So thanks dad :)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Amanda**

 _Blood_

 _Running_

 _Crash_

The car was smoking, a ticking time bomb.

A siren roared in the distance, it was coming for Elena.

" _Come on Elena,"_ she thought. " _You have to wake up, you have to get out of here. Meet Sam and Dean like they told you to. Get to safety. This car is going to explode"_ If only she could open her eyes and get herself to move. The echoes of doors closing and footsteps shuffling closer faded through Elena's perception. " _Well shit."_

"There's only one girl in the car, the door is stuck." A young man's voice said, sounding slightly out of breath and muted.

"Break the back window then, damn it. This is an emergency extrication Johnny."Another male voice, older sounding this time, commanded. A few seconds later, hands gripped her arms and pulled her out of the car. The EMT carried Elena bridal style to the stretcher, and gently laid her down. Elena wanted to say something,ask the men if they had seen the burning house, if they had seen two men make it out of there. But she still couldn't see anything or move for that matter, which was fucking great. She was lifted into the ambulance.

"You find anything in the car about her Johnny?"

"Yeah I found her purse in the passenger's seat." The younger voice confirmed, apparently named . "Female, nineteen. Name is Elena Karen Singer. Unresponsive. She was in a car accident, suffered severe head trauma.

"Okay Elena, I'm going to start an IV, ok? You okay?" The older male cooed.

"Do you think she'll be okay Roy?" Johnny asked worried.

"I don't know kid but you better start driving if you want her to be." Roy said. Johnny rushed to the driver's seat and hightailed to the hospital.

"Okay kid, I'm going to clean the cuts on your face a little okay? I'll try to be gentle."

' _Dad is going to kill me what am I going to do!? I don't even know if he is still alive, what is Sam and Dean didn't make it out either? Oh my god no, please no. What that hell is going on. What the fuck is going on with me. What happened that night in the club? Why the fuck did I see myself in the road.'_

"She's seizing. We are pulling into Sioux Falls General Hospital now. Stay with us Elena."

Elena smelled fire when she woke up.

She sat up quickly, she was _not_ going to be in another burning building. and gasped in pain. She squinted under the white light's brutal rays and saw herself in a hospital gown. Her legs and arms were wrapped in fresh gauze. Elena her gown to see that her stomach was wrapped as well.

"Well shit," She mumbled as she remembered everything. The car accident. Her house burning to the ground. The monster in her car lot that tried to eat her. _Sam and Dean_.

' _Were they okay?'_ Elena thought as she checked the room. She was in a hospital, she knew that much.

"Sioux Falls General?" Elena saw a plaque on the wall, her purse was in the chair next to the bed. "I've got to get out of here." She needed to find Sam and Dean, were they even alive? What about her father?

Elena gently kicked her legs to the side and slowly rose from her position on the bed. "Come on Elena," She scolded herself. "Just get the hell out of here." She retrieved her phone from her purse, and dialed her father's number. The line went to voicemail.

"Damn it, Dad. Answer your phone!" Elena quickly redialed the number again. The door opened revealing a cleaned up Bobby.

"Dad," Elena

breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her father. "Don't you ever do that again do you hear me!"

"I could say the same for yourself. Listen we don't have much time." Bobby pulled away from the embrace and handed Elena a bag of clothes. "Get dressed and meet me out back in the ambulance, we need to get the hell out of here."

"What the hell dad?" Elena set the clothes down on the bed and crossed her arms. "I thought you were dead. Then you prance in here like nothing happened and you're telling me we need to leave? Why?"  
"Elena, we don't have a lot of time. I still need to get Dean and Sam."

"They're here too?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah, they got beat up pretty bad by the Leviathan."

"The what?"

"Nevermind that," Bobby stepped forward and told ahold of Elena's shoulders. "I need you to get dressed and get out to the ambulance in the back. The Leviathan are here, I know that probably doesn't mean much to you right now, but believe me it's bad news. I'm going to go get Sam and Dean and we are going to high tail our asses to Rufus's cabin in Montana."

"What the fu-"

"No more questions, get dressed and go."

"Fine, I'll be out in five." Bobby left without responding. "I'll explain everything my ass." Elena mumbled as she began dressing herself into the clothes found in the bag.

"A dress seriously?" Elena sighed as she pulled out a denim dress from the bag. "That asshole. He does know I haven't shaved right?"

 _Three weeks later_

The cabin was boring, but safe.

"Hey Elena," Dean called. "Can you get me another beer?"

"What is this like your fourth one today? My god your liver is suffering, give it a break."

"Just get me a damn beer, please."  
"Whatever, your majesty." Elena said as she handed the cold beer to Dean.

"Thanks doll, could you open it for me?" Dean asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You can admit any day now that you are a big whimp." Elena said, opening the beer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked with mock hurt.

"Ever since you broke your leg you've been coming to me, well more like I go to you seeing as you haven't moved your ass from that spot since we got here-"  
"Not true! I get up to pee and shower!" Dean commented as he took a drink.

"That doesn't count. Admit it, you're nothing without me." Elena smirked.  
"You're right kid, my life is nothing without you in it." The two laughed as Dean turned on the television, playing a Spanish soap opera. Sam came out from the shower a few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. He sat at the kitchen table and began reading. Elena noticed he had been acting strange in the past few weeks, but decided not to question it as she herself was acting a little strange as well.

"I'm going to go shower, tell me what happens?" Elena asked.  
"You bet." Dean said without looking back to her, his eyes fixated on the TV. She chuckled as she passed Sam, who gave her a kind smile.

"You feeling okay lately?" She asked, cautious of Dean in the other room.

"Yeah, just tired." He said.

"For some reason I don't believe it, but I respect your privacy. Just know you can tell me if you ever have anything on your mind." Elena knew this was silly, telling a guy older than her that he could confide in her. But Sam was a brother to her.

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

"No problem, dude." Elena left for the bathroom.

Bobby entered the cabin.

"Dude...Ricardo," Dean was on the verge of tears as he looked to the older man and back to the TV.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, with a little too much interest in his voice.

"Suicidio." Dean said, the woman on the TV's cries filled the room.

"Adios, Ese." Bobby said solemnly, Dean shook his head. "Well this ought to cheer you up." Bobby said as he threw a pair of keys to Dean.

"My baby!" Dean said, immediately forgetting the Spanish program. Bobby chuckled and went to the sink in the kitchen."Now I just gotta get this stupid thing off, and I can drive again."

"So how is it out there?" Sam asked Bobby as he set the book down.

"Weird with a side order of bloody. Talked to a few hunters, they're running into the same kind of thing that set up shop at the hospital."

"Yeah, and don't forget tried to kill us at your place." Dean said. Elena exited the shower, dressed in jeans and a black tank top. She eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Well, consensus is they're, um, they're like shapeshifters only a lot more into eating folk. And nothing can kill 'em." Elena heard her father say.

"Good times. Anything else?" Dean commented.

"Yep. They bleed black goo."

"Like that stuff that came out of Cass-those things from purgatory. Uh… Leviathan." Sam chimed in.

" _Oh brother here we are with the fucking Leviathan again. Who is Cass?"_ Elena pondered.

"Yep." Bobby confirmed.

"What about those chompers that you and sheriff saw at the hospital? They still making spleen burgers?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, made some calls. That doctor never showed back up to work. Ditto a nurse and some administrator. They took off, so they could be at any hospital in America."

' _What the fuck?'_ Elena thought as her stomach dropped. She knew two things; 1) The Leviathan were eating people, and gaining power. 2) She didn't know who the hell Cass was.

"What do you think, Sammy?" Dean was met with silence. Elena peered into the room and saw Sam staring off into the distance, his breathing was heavy. "Sammy? Sam. Hey, ground control! Sam!"

"Yeah. What? I'm-I'm right here." Same stuttered as he pinched his arm.

"You okay?" Worry dripped from Dean's voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam assured them.

' _No you're not.'_ Elena thought.

"Good." Bobby said. "Every last bit of info I ever had burned down, so…"

"What about this place? Rufus leave anything? Did you check the basement?" Dean asked.

"C-Rations and dust." Bobby said. "I don't think he'd been here in years. So, I gotta go round up my old library"

"I thought you said most of those books were one of a kind." Sam stated.

"Yeah. That's why I stashed copies all over the place." Bobby smiled.

"Okay, good. Um…-" Dean started

"How was she doing before we came to town?" Sam asked, joining Bobby at the table.

"Elena?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "She's been acting strange lately. I don't know if it's just her hormones or what" Elena made a note to educate Sam, and kick his ass later.  
"What are you talking about Sam?" Dean asked. "She seems fine to me."

"Well," Bobby started. "There have been strange things going on with her lately."

"How strange are we talking here Bobby?" Dean said, leaning forward to place his beer on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You don't tell her that I told you. But it all started after she went partying with a bunch of her friends. She came home at around 4 in the morning and was drunk off of her ass. The next morning, we got into a fight and she stormed off to god knows where. She came back about an hour and a half later with a bloody nose she said she got from these two guys that tried to mug her. We then talked about the night before and how she went to a club-"  
"Woah woah wait," Sam said shaking his head. "Elena went to a nightclub?"

"Apparently," Bobby sighed. "Anyways she spent the rest of the day in her room. The next day she came down and ate breakfast with me, as usual, then her nose started bleeding and she started convulsing on the floor."

"What the hell?" Dean said.

"She woke up a few hours later and broke down, telling me she had been having bloody noses a lot and that she killed two guys when she was out after her and I had fought. She also admitted to not knowing what the hell happened to her when she was at the club, she only remembers coming home. One of her friends that was with her told her that she left with some guy though and didn't come back."

"Bobby," Sam said shocked. "You don't think that anything bad happened to her that night do you?"  
"Of course I do, I just don't know what. My books haven't been able to identity anything about it."

"I mean you don't think she was taken advantage of that night?"  
"I don't know," Bobby said, almost crying. "I pray to whatever God there is that she wasn't. The possibility of my daughter being hurt tears me apart. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it came out that she was taken advantage of."  
"Well if she was, we would kill the son of a bitch." Dean said.

"When did you say this all started happening?" Sam asked.

"June 3," Bobby said.

"After Cas died," Dean mumbled.

" _Who the fuck is Cas?"_ Elena thought.

"I think you ought let that angel friend of yours go. He's not coming back, at least not anytime soon." Bobby said.

"Gee thanks for being soft. Hey,uh, two legs. We're fresh out of grub. Want to make a run?"

"Sure. Yeah." Sam said as he rose from the table.

Dean tossed the keys to baby to Sam. "Be careful with her, would you?" Sam laughed and grabbed his coat. "And, uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Pie."

"And Maraschino cherries!" Elena said from the other room.

"Obviously." Sam laughed as he left the cabin. Elena drowned out the conversation between Bobby and Dean. There was obviously something wrong with Sam, even if he wouldn't admit it, and there was a slight chance something was wrong with her.

When she heard the door close, Elena came out from around the corner.

"I know you heard everything we said."

"Good then this makes things easier."Elena said as she sat next to Dean, careful of his leg. "I have questions, and I want answers because Dad won't give me any."

"He's not giving them to you for good reasons." Dean said rubbing his forehead. "But if you get me another beer, I'll tell you a few. I also have some questions for you too."

"Alright deal." Elena rose from the couch and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Woah woah woah," Dean said when he saw Elena holding a beer for herself. "No more alcohol for you, _Ever._ "

"But why not?" Elena asked, irritated. Dean gave her _the_ look, "Ugh, fine." Elena handed Dean her beer along with his and sat back down on the couch. "So what questions do you have for me?"

"No, no." Dean said as he uncapped his beer. "Ladies first."

"Well then," Elena chuckled. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall?" Dean asked.

"What is happening with Sam?"

"Lucifer."

"What?"  
"He keeps seeing visions of Lucifer, and he's mocking him, telling him that none of this is real and that he is still in the cage with him."

"Why did he squeeze his palm? Does it cease the visions?"

"Apparently. I don't know how Bobby can think he is improving. There is obviously something wrong with you too."

"I know," Elena sighed as she looked down.

"What is it?"  
"I don't know." But she did know, there was this man that kept popping up in her dreams, and she had been having bloody noses. Although the latter hadn't happened since the car accident.

"Well you know Bobby is scared." Dean said shifting. "It appears these events had started after the Leviathan got loose. Did you remember ever having bloody noses frequently before?"

"No," Elena said. "I'm sure I've had one or two before, but I don't remember them being as frequent as they were. But hey, I haven't had one since the accident so that's good, right?"

"I guess so," Dean said as he took a swig of his beer. "How did the accident happen?"

"Well, after Sam hotwired the car and I got out of the lot, I drove for about 20 minutes. I was in a panic and was hysterical. My nose started to bleed, which got me even more worked up, and I guess I didn't see the thing that was in the road so I swerved the car last minute and hit the tree."

"Did you see what the thing was?" Dean asked as he leaned forward.

"I think it was just a deer, I blacked out before I could really see anything."

' _Liar'_ A calm voice taunted in Elena's head.

' _Shut up.'_ Elena scolded herself mentally.

"Well, at least you are okay. But know you aren't allowed anywhere near Baby for a while, you got it?" Dean pointed his beer bottle to Elena.

"I got it." Elena chuckled. "Now who is-?"  
' _YOU LIAR. LIAR. LIAR. LIAR'_ _The_ voice taunted Elena.

' _Get out.'_ Elena demanded

' _Make me.'_

"Elena, you okay?" Dean asked worried.

' _Are you okay?'_ Bobby asked.

' _Are you okay?'_ Sam asked.

' _Are you okay?'_ Jean asked.

"Just stop please," Elena mumbled as she gripped her head.

' _Are you okay?'_ A woman's voice asked.

' _Are you okay, Elena?'_ _The_ voices flooded Elena's head.

"JUST STOP. GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Elena rose, she didn't realize she was sweating.

"Elena," Dean was quick to swing his legs, carefully, off of the couch and rise from his spot. He gripped Elena's shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. He could see the fear in her eyes. "It's okay, you're here. It's just you and me, okay? Look at me." He brushed some of Elena's damp hair behind her ear. "You're safe, okay? Nothing can get you, we are safe it's just you and me." Dean pulled her into a tight embrace and she began to cry.

"Something is happening to me." Elena sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Dean said rubbing Elena's back and rocking her back and forth. "We're going to figure what it is and we will stop it, okay?"

"Okay," Elena cried.

"Let's just relax, okay? Let's lie down and watch some TV. Let's see if that Spanish soap opera is still on." Dean and Elena shifted on the couch, Dean wrapped his arm around Elena and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"No problem, kid." Dean smiled and rubbed Elena's shoulder, Elena calmed down and eventually fell asleep.

*****  
Sam entered the cabin a few hours later, he placed one of the bags onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Ah," Dean said a she leaned forward to retrieve, cautious of the sleep Elena next to him. "Thank you." He started flipping through the other channels.

"Yep," Sam said as he set the bags down on the kitchen table. "Where's Bobby? He take off?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he shifted, careful not to wake up Elena.

"What's with her?" Sam asked as he handed Dean one of the bags.

"Something is happening to her Sam," Dean said as he took the bag.

"What is happening to her?"

"Her and I were talking, when all of a sudden she started whimpering and clutching her head. Sammy, I think she is going through the same thing as you. She was acting like their was voices in her head, she even yelled 'Get out of my head.' Then she broke down and I calmed her down and she fell asleep." Dean explained. "Hey, Sam, how are you doing?"

The younger Winchester shrugged. "Fine."  
"I mean, you still, you know…" Dean phrased.

"Yeah, no, I-I know what you mean." Sam stuttered. "Yeah, I'm-I'm still seeing crap that's not real. But, yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I can tell the difference."

Dean nodded. "Think it's getting better?"  
"Honestly? Uh...I don't know. I just know I'm managing it, so… So don't worry." Dean shook his head, and looked into the bag Sam had given him earlier.

"Where's the pie?"

"I got cake. It's close enough, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Would you mind moving Elena onto one of the beds, I'm going to get some shut eye."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Sam said as he gently scooped Elena into his arms. He gently set her down on bed in the room next to the kitchen. His eyes sadly looked at her.

"I'm sorry Elena."

Elena was awoken by the sound of a saw.

"You're going down." Dean said. Elena opened her eyes and saw Dean sawing off his cast.

"Aren't you supposed to keep that on for a few more days?" Elena wiped her eyes and walked into the room.

"Yeah but this is an emergency situation. Sam left and Bobby and I can't find him. He turned off his GPS and took Baby."

"Ouch," Elena commented.

"I'm going to track him, if you need to get groceries there is money in the cupboard. I know in my right mind I shouldn't leave you here alone, but you're safer here." Dean said as he grabbed his coat. "I shouldn't be gone long. Call my cell if you need anything okay? Stay safe." He left the cabin without waiting for a response.

"Well, okay then." Elena said as she sat on the couch and began browsing through the channels. there was nothing on, not even the Spanish soap opera. She had the whole cabin to herself now, she didn't _have_ to watch TV. She could read, go back to sleep, get one of the beers in the fridge…

"Damn it, Elena." She scolded herself. "Did you not learn from last time?" She stood, ultimately deciding a shower was what was needed.

Elena brushed her teeth while she waited for the water to become warm. She looked at herself closely for the first time in a while. The bags under eyes were beginning to fade, her long blonde hair was clumpy and gresy.

' _Maybe I should get it cut.'_ Elena thought as she ran a hand through it, she was due for a new style. The mirror started to fog, Elena hopped in the shower. The warm water relaxed Elena. she scrubbed her hair and body. Now that she was home alone, if you could even call it that, Elena could shower as long as she wanted. When she finished, she dressed in plaid pajamas pants, and a sweater and cleaned around the cabin. She swept the floors, dusted, and lit a few candles to brighten up the cabin.

"That should do it," Elena smiled as she looked around. The cabin looked much nicer after doing the simple cleaning. Elena went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and was ecstatic to find a new jar of Maraschino cherries sitting on the top shelf of the fridge.

"Thank you Sammy!" She laughed as she grabbed the jar and closed the fridge. She made her way to the couch, where she turned on the TV, a news station came on talking about the weather. Elena ignored it and began eating the cherries. After eating half of the jar, Elena set the cherries on the table and went to the restroom to wash her hands. She grabbed the bar of soap in the shower and walked back to the sink, turning on the water.

Elena dried her hands with the hand towel next to the sink. It was when she looked in the mirror she discovered something was wrong. The figure in the mirror was her, but it was smiling wickedly and had its head tilted to the side.

' _This is going to be so much fun.'_

"Oh no." The figure in the mirror began moaning and bleeding black ooze. Elena froze and backed up against the wall, she covered her face in her hands."Go away, go away, go away." She whispered to herself. When she looked up again, she was met with her regular reflection.

"We will meet again Elena." The voice said. Elena blinked and behind her in the mirror was a man in a trench coat. His dark brown hair was tousled. Underneath the trench coat he wore black suit with a white button-up shirt, a blue tie hung backwards and loose off of his neck. Elena stared into his pale blue eyes, the eyes of a stranger. "I will watch over you."

"Who are you?" Elena looked behind her, the space was empty. The man smiled, Elena was lost in his eyes. All of the memories flooded back.

The nightclub.

The two men _she_ killed.

The forest.

The kiss.

"Oh my God, it's you." Elena said astonished, she stepped closer to the mirror.

"Wait for me, Elena." The man said. "We will meet again, soon."

"What the fuck!" Elena yelled as the stranger began bleeding blood and black ooze. He reached out for Elena, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned and was met with the bleeding man.

"Come here." He laughed and wrapped his arms around Elena.

"No! Get away!" Elena punched and tried to break free.

"Not a chance." His face changed into the monster from the car lot.

"Shit!" Elena gave a high pitched scream and thrashed wildly in the man/monster's arms. He let go when she kicked him where his sun didn't shine. Elena ran madly out of the bathroom and equipped herself with a pan from the kitchen. "Come here! Fight me you Leviathan asshole!"

"Gladly." Elena whipped around and swung at the Leviathan with all of her strength and hit him in the head.

"Is that all you have?" The Leviathan smiled and advanced towards Elena, unscathed from the blow of the pan.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Elena dropped the pan and ran for the hallway, her hunting training was really coming in handy right now. She fell forward and onto the floor. Elena felt hands roam up her body. "No!" She cried.

"Oh yes," The Leviathan turned her over so she was on her back. He straddled her and and pinned her arms above her head.

"Somebody help me!" She struggled under the monster's grip.

"This is going to be so much-" The monster didn't finished, an angel blade stabbed him from behind, he fell forward and onto Elena. It was then that the phone decided to ring.

"Mother fucker!" She screeched as she pushed the now dead monster/body/person off of her and she raced to the phone.  
"Hey it's Dean, just wanting to call and check up on you."  
"Oh," Elena took deep breaths. "Well isn't that sweet of you."

"How is everything?"

Elena looked at the dead body. "Great."

"You sure?"

The body turned into black ooze. "Positive."  
"Listen, I'm still not up with Sam yet. But I just want to warn you that things may turn out differently and you may be at the cabin by yourself longer than what I told you."

The ooze started to move the door. "Great." Elena said watching the ooze.

"Okay, I was just wanting to check in. Call me if you need anything. Oh and Elena?"  
Elena started following the ooze. "Yeah?"  
"Don't forget about the money in the cupboard."

"Gotcha."  
"One more thing, kid."

Elena was at the door now. "What?"

"Between you and me, I'll let you have one beer. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid okay?"

Elena walked outside, the ooze was gone. "I promise."

"Good kid, I'll call again tomorrow to check up on you."

"Okay, bye." Elena hung up the phone without waiting for a response. She looked around her and came the conclusion that the leviathan was gone, for now. She went back inside and proceeded to close and lock all the doors and windows.

She was going to need more than one beer.


End file.
